Render Me Redemption
by slytherinjane15
Summary: What do you do when life becomes something just to get through? After Aaroly Jacobs loses everything and is sent into a world full of unfamiliarities she has to uphold the family name and decide what's right and what's wrong according to her own standards
1. And She Cried Crimson Tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything recognizable, all things relating to Harry Potter are property of JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Ta- Da! Here is my very first story! Kind of cryptic and depressing but I promise it gets better. You might have read a version of it on Quizilla, it's a story with the same name but it's a joint story with me and three other girls. This one is all me so if you have read the other one, trust me it isn't going to be very similar. Yes, it has the same main character but most of the chapters after the first three aregoing to be completely different and the final outcome of this story will be different. Plus this story will be done alot sooner because I can post whenever I want and for at least the next week, expect a chapter a day. That's it for now, happy reading!

Death. So mysterious and yet so familiar. My haunting and sad companion for the past sixteen years. But now it had gone to far, it had crossed into the unknown and left me shaking and scared in its wake. I hung my head, dropping a single lily onto the first of two black caskets. The sun was shining above, mocking my broken heart as did the birds singing in the trees and the little girl dancing in between her parents as they made their way to the parking lot. Blinking I turned away, I couldn't take it, the pressure was building behind my eyes again. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands against my eyes until I saw stars jump from the darkness. Jacobs' did not cry. We showed no emotion, we had no weaknesses, nothing could bring us low enough to cry, especially not such a trivial thing as death. Being one of the oldest and purest wizarding families, we had a reputation to uphold and now I was the only one left to uphold it.

I trudged up the hill to where Gino, my personal servant, was waiting. He smiled sadly as he saw me and opened the car door. I looked at him through the window as the door clicked shut, he was the last living person that I knew. All of my friends and their parents were either dead or in hiding thanks to the International Ministry of Magic. When Voldemort fell the Ministry came after the Romanian Death Eaters with a vengeance, similar to that of the dark lord himself. I looked down at my arm and cringed. Even with all the criss-crossing scabs and scars I could see the distinct outline of a black skull, the junior Death Eater mark. I wasn't sure I wanted to follow Voldemort but I was a Jacobs and I had a duty to the family. On my fifteenth birthday my parents told me I was getting it, I protested but Father just backhanded me and put me under the Imperious curse. It wasn't my choice, it was my honor, Father told me later that night as I cradled my burning arm, using all my will power to not cry. It didn't bother me much at first and the way my parents loved to show it off to all of their death eaters friends made me happy. But then things changed. The Ministry caught up with us while we were on vacation in Paris. Mother and Father sent me home with Gino and just left. That's when I started trying to get rid of it. There is a cut on my arm for everyday Mother and Father were gone and now they were never coming back.

Pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear, I reached into my pocket and took out the little piece of metal I kept with me all the time now. I closed my eyes and pushed it right over the eyes of the skull. Cut one hundred and eighty three. It didn't hurt anymore, nothing did. After about two months of not a single word from my parents everything just kind of became a blur. Life became something just to get through. I guess I'm too much of a chicken to take my own life and so here I sit cutting my wrists all alone wishing I could be in a casket next to my parents'. I removed the blade and watched as the line became red and blood began to pool. An idea popped into my head and I flipped my arm over so the blood fell to the floor in big crimson drops. I smiled sadly, these were my tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to Gino shaking me the next morning. I blinked and looked at the clock, it was 7:34. As far as I knew there was nothing planned for the day and no reason for me to wake up at all, let alone this early. I gave Gino a questioning glare.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Miss Aaralyn, but a letter has just arrived for you." Gino said pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it to me.

"Why couldn't this wait until I woke up on my own?" I asked taking it. It was a good quality parchment, similar to what my Father used. A lump rose in my throat as I corrected my own thoughts, it was similar to what my Father used to use. My name was written on the front in emerald ink.

"There was a letter for me attached. It said that the letter for you was urgent and you needed to read it immediately." I just nodded my head and broke the seal.

_Dear Ms. Jacobs,_

_I am so sorry to hear of your loss. My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am in _

_possession of your parents will. I would like to discuss it with you and will be at your _

_house promptly at 9 to do so. _

_-L. Malfoy_

I looked at the clock again, 7:39. I only had an hour and twenty minutes until I would meet the man that held my future in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was waiting in the den at 8:59. I was squeezing the chair arms so tightly my knuckles had turned white. In one minute he would come into this room and he would tell me what was going to happen to me. I glanced down at my wrist to make sure the concealment charm had worked on my cuts. It had, the only thing on my wrist was the black skull. I looked at my other wrist. There, slightly off centered, barely visible was a silvery tattoo. It a series of thin lines that overlapped until they formed a crescent moon and a star. I didn't know where it came from but I'd had it as long as I could remember. Any time I'd ask about it, Mother and Father would just change the subject. Looking at it I sighed, now I would never know what it was.

The door clicked open and in walked Gino, followed closely by a man I assumed to be Mr. Malfoy. He was tall with long platinum blonde hair and an air of pride. He must be rich I thought taking in his obviously designer robes and the smell of his leather boots. I rose to greet him and he smirked taking the seat across from me.

"How are you today Ms. Jacobs?" He asked removing some papers from inside his cloak.

"Fine, thank you." I plastered on my fake smile as he began talking about my parents belongings and money. He told me I would receive all of their riches as soon as I came of age in October, until then he would be executer and make sure things that needed to be taken care of were. I started spacing off as he started listing off everything that was in the will.

_ I wonder how long this will take_, I thought to myself a half an hour later. He had to be near the end of the list, but what did I know. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me.

"Did you hear me Ms. Jacobs?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't, what were you saying?" I replied politely smiling. He didn't smile but looked me straight in the eye.

"I said Ms. Jacobs that the only thing left to discuss is the matter of your living arrangements." I blinked. What was he trying to say. "Since you are under age, you are not legally allowed to live on your own and handle your affairs. Your parents left you in my care, until you reach your seventeenth birthday." I blinked again. It just wasn't registering. "You will be attending school with my son, Draco, who is the same age as you. It starts in a week. Until then you can stay here, but I will be here to pick you up two days before we leave. Then I will take you to Hogwarts myself so that we can speak to the headmaster. That will be all for now. Expect me this time in five days. Goodbye Ms. Jacobs." Mr. Malfoy finished quickly and stood to leave. I didn't move. His words were still playing over and over in my head, starting to sink in. By the time it hit me that I was going to be leaving my home in five days Mr. Malfoy was already gone. I looked around the den feeling that familiar pressure building behind my eyes and I quickly took the blade out of my pocket. This place was the last thing I knew, my last sense of security and now it was being ripped away from me just like everything else. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't and so I pressed the blade harder until the blood pooled up around it. It was the deepest I had ever gone. Throwing the blade to carpet I pressed my fingers to the blood and ran from the den, taking the stairs two at a time. When I reached the top I turned right and ran down the hall until I reached another set that spiraled up. At the top I threw the doors open. It was a small bare room. Three walls were completely made of glass, as was the ceiling, but in the middle of the room was what I wanted, my baby grand piano. I sat down and started playing fast and hard, my bloody fingers staining the ivory. I played until everything went black and nothing mattered anymore but the fading notes. I remember the darkness beginning to press and my body beginning to fall against my will and in my head I laughed. I had finally killed myself and I didn't even cry.


	2. Such a Lovely Shade of Purple

Sitting outside of Albus Dumbledore's office I was nervous. Mr. Malfoy had asked me to wait outside while he spoke to the headmaster of Hogwarts and I hadn't the slightest clue what was happening behind the thick wooden door. I fiddled with the ends of my hair questioning everything about myself. Was I smart enough? Was I pure enough? Was I too pure? Would he say I was too emotionally unstable? Would he send me back to St. Mungo's? I shivered, that place gave me the creeps. The building itself wasn't bad and the people were nice but dear God that smell. It was like the air was scented with sickness and death and I couldn't take that. I remember waking up only a few days ago and knowing exactly where I was before I even opened my eyes, all because of that smell. I was all alone in a plain white room with bandages over my wrist and an iv in my arm. Who said they could stick me with needles, I thought reaching for it. As I was about to pull the needle out of my arm Mr. Malfoy walked in.

"Ah good to see that you are awake, Ms. Jacobs. You gave us quiet a scare there." He smirked sitting down in a chair by my bed. "It would be best if you did not do that again and I'm afraid you will have to be punished when you get home."

"If you have forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, there is no one at home to punish me." I replied icily starring him down. But his smirk just grew.

"It has been decided that until you finish your schooling, Malfoy Manner will be your home and my wife and I, will be your parents or at least your legal guardians. The paperwork has already been taken care of." I blinked. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Glancing down I saw the tips of my hair start to turn red. I smiled to myself, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. I glared at him, not blinking once as my now flaming red eyes met his icy grey ones. He gasped slightly as he saw my eyes.

"You will never be my father." I said deathly quiet and low. Then I flicked my wrist and he was flying out of his chair across the room, until he smacked against the wall in a flurry of black fabric and platinum hair. Now it was my turn to smirk, but it wasn't for long. Within a second of his figure slumping to the ground he was up, his wand at the ready and before I could move a muscle he had me under his control.

"Now that's a good girl. It seems your punishment will have to be harsher than was planned. It's time to leave so please get your clothes on." and with that he walked out of the room. Clothes had appeared o the end of the bed and my body began to move against my will. I tried to hold myself down, but it didn't work, his spell was too strong. In no time I was fully dressed and walking out to meet Mr. Malfoy. He apparated us straight to Malfoy Manor and that's when I entered hell. I was backhanded and smacked over the back with his came as soon as I was standing in his entrance hall. By the time he was finished my lip was badly split as was my eyebrow and the blood was dripping into my eye. Bruises were sprouting up everywhere and there were several imprints of the Malfoy crest on my cheeks and nose from his ring. It hurt but I didn't wince or cry at all, Mr. Malfoy was not worth my emotions. Plus he wasn't completely unscathed from the encounter. The was a trace of blood in his blonde hair from where I smacked him into the ceiling several times. He beat me three more times while I was staying at his house and forced me to sleep with the house elves. Each night as I lie on the pile of potato sacks that was my bed, I thought to myself, If there's a God he sure is cruel. Why couldn't he just let me die.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The fourth morning of my stay at Malfoy Manor, I was awoken by Mr. Malfoy instead of the house elves. He took me to the living room and put concealment charms on all my injuries. Then tapped me over the head with his wand and I was dressed in what I assumed to be the Hogwarts uniform, considering the crest on the right pocket. My hair was fixed and I looked and smelled cleaner than I had since I had been at home.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore in little less than ten minutes and we will be flooing directly to his office, seeing as you cannot apparate. Be sure to be on your best behavior and remember that if you make one slip up I can bring you home and teach you how to properly behave." Mr. Malfoy said escorting me to a dark room with towering bookcases and a neatly organized desk, that I assumed to be his office or some sort of library. "You go first, the destination is Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I threw the shimmering green powder into the flames and clearly repeated what Mr. Malfoy had just said before stepping into the large fire place. I felt that familiar spinning sensation and watched as grate after grate passed by until I landed hard in a large fireplace. The room in front of me was blocked by a tall golden gate but from what I could see it was spacious and filled with various odds and ends. Mr. Malfoy appeared behind me a moment later and looked at the gate in disgust. "That mudblood lover takes more caution than I expected."

"Dangerous times are upon us Lucius, one must be careful with who they let randomly pop up in their office." Laughed a kind voice. I couldn't see who it was coming from as the chair the man was sitting in had it's back to us. The golden gate creaked open slowly and I was allowed to see the room in all it's splendor. It was actually several circular rooms combined to make a house and I could see more behind the desk. Mr. Malfoy and I left the circle in which we were standing and stepped down to a level lined with shelves and filled with tables that held all sorts of wonderful magical devices. Directly in front of us was an oak desk behind which the man sat. His chair was still turned around but I didn't care. I had lost interest in the man due to the gorgeous bird perched on a stand beside the desk. With it's deep scarlet feathers and golden eyes, it was mesmerizing. I lost myself in those eyes, they seemed to see directly into my soul and as it looked at me I saw a few tears fall from it's eyes. I had a sudden urge to touch those tears but then the man spoke again. "Fawkes is quite a magnificent bird, isn't he?" His blue eyes were smiling at me from behind half moon spectacles and his long white beard showed just enough of his mouth for me to see the corners turn up. All I could do was nod. "He's a Phoenix, one of the most amazing creatures ever, if I do say so myself." I smiled back, the man seemed so kind. Nothing like Mr. Malfoy talked about him. Mr. Malfoy always described him as weak and frail, despicable really, but the man sitting in front of me, although old, had strength in his eyes and his voice. "I am Albus Dumbledore, my dear, would you like a lemon drop?" I started to reach for one, but before I could Mr. Malfoy had stepped in front of me, blocking Dumbledore and the bowl of lemon drops from my view.

"Go wait in the hall Aaralyn." He whispered slightly pushing me towards the door. I started to protest but stopped when Mr. Malfoy raised his right hand to "brush off his ring." It still had some blood on it, from the last beating and I knew he wanted me to see that. It was a threat. Silently I turned and walked away. The room outside of the office was small and cold with a few straight back wooden chairs. I took a seat in the one closest to the door and waited. An hour later and I'm still waiting. I looked down at the hair I was fiddling with. It was light blue. I dropped it like fire. _Stupid changing hair_, I thought. I'd had it ever since I could remember and I've hated it just as long. It was like a mood ring on my head that I couldn't get rid of and right now it was telling the whole world just how nervous I was. If only I had a mirror, I could see how bad the damage was. Suddenly a mirror appeared on the opposite wall. _Cool,_ I thought walking over to it. I shrieked. Half of my head was a light blue, while the other half was orange. There was a strip of dark blue framing the right side of my face and a yellow strip framing the other side. As I watched the ends changed to hot pink. Lovely now the Headmaster could see just how much of a freak I was. That's what I got for forgetting about my hair. Usually I was able to keep it under control, but if I forgot about it for a minute or concentrated to hard on something else it went wild. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could on making my hair normal again. When I opened my eyes it hair was mostly black. There was just a four inch strip of color that started behind my ear, with a little bit of each color. The hot pink had disappeared, though. I frowned my eyes had changed. Sometimes that happened when I de-colored my hair. One was light blue and the other was orange, but there was nothing I could do to get them back to their normal saphire color. _O no_ I thought suddenly,_what if I'm too weird? Who would want a freak chick who's hair and eyes changed colors with her mood?_ The door opened and I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"I must say, your hair is quite a lovely color. I don't think I have ever seen that shade of purple before and with those other colorful accents it is quiet tasteful. Maybe I should consider dying mine that way." I glanced in the mirror again. He was right, everything that I had made black was now a dark purple, but the rainbow strip was still there. At least he doesn't have the key to know what color means what. The only people who did were my parents and Gino, and well the chances of me seeing any of them again where really not good. "I do believe you wanted a lemon drop earlier, would you still like it now?" He asked gesturing towards his office.

"But what about Mr. Malfoy?" I asked shakily, hoping my voice didn't betray my nerves.

"Mr. Malfoy has left." Dumbledore smiled kindly pulling a lemon drop from the pocket of his robe and handing it too me. I smiled back unwrapping the candy and popping it into my mouth as I followed him into his office. As I stepped through the door, I took a glance back at my reflection and grinned. My hair was almost all black again, the only color was a few highlights of gold here and there and I could live with that.


	3. Let Me Make Your Pride Black and Blue

**Disclaimer: **Anything recognizable as Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to the lovely JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Alright I promise it's going to start getting better now, a lot less cutting, a lot more Draco. Hope y'all like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye

I awoke with a start and freaked. Nothing looked familiar. I was in a long room, the walls lined with beds. There were a few windows near the ceiling allowing moonlight to dance over the floor and I was all alone. Suddenly it hit me, everything came back. I was lying the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy was gone and I was safe. Earlier Dumbledore had spoken to me about, well everything. He gave me a tour of Hogwarts and as we walked he told me about some precautions that were being taken so I wouldn't end up in St. Mungo's again. I wasn't going to be allowed any knifes or scissors and my belongings were currently being searched for anything I could harm myself with. They would be searched once a week, while Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, would be giving me a check up to make sure I hadn't cut. It seemed he had thought of everything. He left me in the Hospital wing mid-afternoon to take a nap. He told me that dinner would start at 6:00 and I was expected to be there for the sorting ceremony. Quickly I looked around, there was not a single clock in the place.

"Damn it," I said quietly getting up and making my way out of ward. Walking down the hall I remembered something, I was wearing a watch. I smacked myself in the head, "Duhee." I looked down at the face and tried to decipher it. I've always sucked at reading watches. Ok short hand is hours and it's just past the sixth little tick mark. Long hand is minutes and it's right by the fifth little tick mark so that would make it about… I thought for a minute before I gasped. That would make it 6:25. I started sprinting, I took the stairs two at a time and didn't stop until I was in front of the huge wooden doors that I knew where concealing the Great Hall. I could hear lots of clapping and then everything quieted down as Dumbledore started talking.

"Now that the sorting of the first years is finished, there is just one thing left. Aaralyn please come in now." I blinked, how did he know I was outside the door. "Aaralyn?" Taking a deep breath I looked at the ends of my hair, they were starting to turn light blue with a hint of hot pink, but I wouldn't let them. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a second before pushing open the doors. The great hall was huge, filled with tons of people, all of whom were staring at me. I wanted to run back to the hospital wing and hide, but I knew that wasn't possible. So I did exactly what my mother taught me. I held my head high and took my first step, swaying my hips with every step there after and smirking at any one brave enough to look me in the eye. Mother's voice rang through head,

"The most powerful people in the world are men and the largest part of their brain is in their pants. You get control of that and you'll have the world at you feet." I smiled remembering her grinning down at me as we were about to enter my first ball. She had taught me exactly how to get what I wanted from men and now was my chance to use it. I looked over at the table with the red and gold decorations above it, the Gryffindor table if I remember correctly what Dumbledore told me. There I saw him. Harry bloody Potter. His scar was barely visible underneath the mess of black hair, but I didn't need that to recognize him, he looked exactly like my father said he did. Inside I was scowling. If only I could go back in time and kill him. He was the reason my parents were dead, the reason Mr. Malfoy was able to beat me, the reason I was here, the reason my whole life was screwed up and I hated him for it. . He was starring at me, his jaw dropped slightly and he looked even more surprised when I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him my best smile. He was the one guy I was hoping I could get, just so I could crush him. I strutted up to the podium and stopped in front of a stern looking witch holding a tattered old hat.

"Please sit down." she said gesturing towards the three legged stool. I sat down and glanced around before everything became dark as something fell onto my head. I guessed it was the hat.

"Hmm this is interesting." Said a small voice. _O no_, I thought, _now there are voices in my head_. "I'm not in your head, silly. I'm the hat." _Sweet a talking hat_. "You bet, now what house to put you in. We can cross Hufflepuff off the list for sure." _Why?_ "Let's just say your mind shows that you don't play well with others. You're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but I sense that there is to much… fire in you." _What do you mean by fire?_ "Nothing at all. You would do well in Gryffindor. You could be friends with Harry Potter." _Not happening you old piece of shi..._ "All right then… Slytherin it is!" The hat yelled out and was removed from my head. I blinked at the sudden light as I tried to jumped off the stool, tried being the key word. My foot got stuck in on one of the legs and as I jumped it sure sent me flyingacross the stage. I stood up quickly and sure people were laughing but they were still clapping. I guessed the Slytherin table was the one clapping loudest so I made my way over to it. Several people motioned for me to sit with them but I just kept walking. I was going to sit all by myself at the end and see what happened, only I didn't make it that far. About half way down the table I was stopped short. Looking at the table and not where I was going I ran straight into someone's chest. For the split second I was against them, I felt the warmth of their body against my own and smelled their intoxicating scent, musky and sweet with a bit of cinnamon and something I didn't recognize. I stepped back in a daze, that smell was just so inviting I wanted to step closer and burry my face in it, I wanted to taste it._ I wonder if they make ice cream in that flavor_,I thought to myself not bothering to look up, just trying to side step the guy.

"Like what you see?" laughed the deep arrogant voice. I smiled, glancing down and noticing the strip in my hair that was a bubble gum pink.

"Not really, considering all I've seen so far is a white button down and black cloak, I much prefer skin." I smirked, looking up. I gasped when I saw his face. Dear God no, I thought as I saw the pale blonde hair and grey eyes, the full lips in that smirk, so much like his Father's.

"That can be arranged, but first I need dinner and your body would be nice beside mine," he leaned in closer whispering so I could only hear the last part. "even though I would prefer underneath." I glared. How dare he, the prick was going to get what was coming to him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy," I said my voice dripping with venom. The strip of hair was darkening to a blood red and growing. If I didn't get this over with soon, everyone would know about my hair before even the first day of school. "But I don't associate with trash." I managed to side step him and continued walking, taking deep breathes I tried to calm myself down. I took a seat at the far end of the table and looked up to Dumbledore. He nodded in my direction before raising his arms, signaling the feast to begin.

I began to eat in peace and silence, but after a few moments I felt the bench sag next to me.

"You should know better than to insult me like that. Just wait until I tell my father." Whispered Malfoy. I laughed.

"What is your father going to do? Hmmmm? Beat me again? O, wait he's already done that four times." I didn't look up from buttering my roll.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Malfoy asked, as he took a roll for himself.

"O what you didn't notice the random girl living in your house for the past four days getting beaten by your father?" I looked at him with fake shock and innocence. He just looked at me for a few minutes, before his eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under his hair.

"But where are all the bruises and cuts? The girl my father was beating, had way too many injuries to heal in a few hours." He said putting a finger under my chin and tilting it so he could see the side of my neck where a rather nasty imprint of the Malfoy crest was concealed. I laughed again shoving him away.

"Why would Lucius Malfoy ever think about healing injuries when he could just hide them?" The younger Malfoy blinked at me shocked. He knew I was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. "You know some people have to much pride for their own good, you happen to exceed all of them put together." I wiped my hands on a napkin and proceeded to stand up. I didn't know where the Slytherin common room was, but I'd find it eventually. Malfoy grabbed my wrist, my cutting one and I bit my tongue in pain. That was it. The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up and out of the corner of my eye I saw the tips of my hair beginning to turn red, but I would not do this here, not with everyone watching. So I gave him my most irresistible, sexy smile. "You coming?" I whispered my voice husky. God the way he smiled and jumped from his seat was just sick. He basically pulled me out of the great hall and I just smirked to myself. He was getting something from me tonight, maybe not what he was expecting but what he deserved. The second the door clicked behind us I wrenched my arm from his grasp. The concealment charm had mostly worn off by now, from time and his touch. So the scabs and scars were blattently obvious as was that stupid black skull. The anger welled up inside of me again and I looked up at Malfoy who was staring at me now, trying to get a look at my arm. "I never did catch you first name." I said through clenched teeth, I wouldn't fight him unless I knew his name. I remember his father saying it once but now I just couldn't remember.

"The names Draco, now are we going or not?" He said coming towards me but I threw out a hand.

"Not." I replied as he flew through the air and landed on the ground some twenty feet away. He sat up rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that for and what happened to your hair?" I pointed a finger at him and he began to fly into the air, I twirled my finger a few times and he spun around then stopped upside down five feet above the ground. I walked towards him until we were mere inches apart and I looked him straight in the eye. His face was turning red and I smiled.

"You, Draco, darling," I drawled caressing his cheek softly, "need to be humbled and what about my hair, don't you like it?" I turned him right side up again and made sure his robe was stuck very well on a nearby light fixture, before pulling down his pants so the whole school could see his snitch boxers once they finished dinner. I blew him a kiss as I headed for the stair cases, I needed to find a piano and preferably a knife before I turned in.

"You crazy bit…" He started to scream, but with a distracted wave of my hand he was silenced by a hot pink gag and a few matching arm and leg constraints just in case he got any ideas. And I was gone to find at least one thing that could make this day good.

**Author's Note:** Ok she is not one of those slutty girls, she is just hmmm she is just a really big flirt/tease. But not one of those slutty girls. I would never make my characters one of those kind of girls.


End file.
